1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field):
The present invention relates to an apparatus for carrying pets, particularly dogs, and more particularly for assisting dogs convalescing or suffering from foot or hip ailments.
2. Background Art:
Pets occasionally suffer from injury, disease, or genetic defects which cause them difficulty in walking. Dogs, particularly, with unfortunate frequency suffer injury to their legs, making walking difficult. Also, dogs sometimes experience hip displasia and other hip disorders, requiring corrective surgery. When dogs are convalescing from injury and/or surgery, they nevertheless must be moved about, and preferably also are permitted a daily walk to promote proper healing and provide other benefits to pet and owner.
It is known generally to provide devices for carrying pets. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,530,309 to Collins shows a multi-piece harness device that includes a collar portion placed around a dog's neck and a belly band portion which completely surrounds the animal's thorax. A handle is attached to the belly band to permit the user to assist the animal, for example, while climbing stairs. U.S. Pat. No. 4,559,906 to Smith discloses a small animal harness featuring a pair of vertical straps that wrap virtually completely around the trunk or thorax of the animal, and a third strap connected to the first to that passes horizontally around the front of the animal. Buckles or snaps or the like are used to secure the device around the animal. A handle is attached to the two vertical straps, and the animal may be carried thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,644,902 to Doyle shows a pet carrier including a pouch-like portion having four holes therein through which the animal's legs are inserted. A pair of straps, joined by a buckle, extend from the pouch and when connected together serve as a looped handle. The device is intended for use to lift the animal completely clear of the ground for carrying.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,193,486 to Kitchens teaches a pet carrier device which is convertible into a jacket. A collar portion circumscribes the animal's neck, while a flexible bag-like body portion is disposed completely surrounding the animal's body. A carry handle is connected to the bag-like body portion.
The shortcomings in the referenced art include complexity, cost, and potential over-restraint of the animal. Many of the known pet carriers are intended for use to lift the animal entirely off the ground for carrying, as into a motor vehicle or through a busy airport, etc. All are needlessly complicated, resulting added expense and inconvenience in use. Unnecessarily confining devices are unpleasant to the pet, which quickly learns to resist their use.
The difficulties with known devices are perhaps best indicated by the fact that veterinary professionals seldom use them. Currently, most veterinary professionals employ a common household towel, slung beneath the animal's abdomen, as a simple sling with which to lift or walk an injured dog. This practice, commonly called "toweling" in the veterinary profession, also is a less than optimal way to assist the convalescing animal. Due to the bulkiness of the towel, two hands normally are required to support the animal when toweling. Also, the user's grip on the towel is always less than ideally secure; the towel can slip through the user's grip, potentially injuring or frightening the animal. Consequently, if the animal is to be taken for a therapeutic walk, it is usually necessary to have one person perform the toweling, while a second controls the animal with a leash.
Furthermore, the devices known in the art are needlessly complex, which boosts cost. Some veterinary facilities perform numerous towelings per day. For reasons of hygiene, it is very preferable not to share towels or other carrying devices between different animals. The veterinarian prefers not to invest in numerous expensive carrier devices in order to provide each animal with its own carrier. As a result, many veterinary facilities currently launder numerous towels each day.
A need remains, therefore, for a pet carrier which is simple to make and use, inexpensive, comfortable for the animal, and which provides a secure grip for the user. The ideal pet carrier can be placed under the chest of the animal to permit the user to support weight off the animal's front legs while walking the back legs. Even more commonly, it is desirable to some or all the animal's weight off its back legs, while allowing the animal's front legs to functional normally during an exercise walk. Against the forgoing background, the present invention was developed.